


One Piece PETs: Bubble Bath

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [26]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bubble Bath, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nami invites Luffy to take a bubble bath with her. Takes place pre-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Bubble Bath

**One Piece PETs: Bubble Bath**

 

(I do not own One Piece. This outstanding series belongs to Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****8:00 P.M.*****

 

It is nighttime on the Thousand Sunny, and it's almost time for everyone to go to bed. Luffy was going over to the bathhouse. Nami told him that she had a surprise for him and he wondered what it was.

 

"I hope it's food," Luffy said. "I really hope it's food."

 

Shortly thereafter, he arrived at the bathhouse and knocked on the door.

 

"Come in~!" Nami's voice answered from within the bathhouse.

 

Luffy entered...

 

...and his jaw hit the floor.

 

"Hello, Luffy~," Nami greets him, in the tub that's filled with pink bubbles. "Welcome to my Bubble Bath."

 

Blood is seen dripping from Luffy's nose.

 

**SPROING!**

 

Evidently, Little Luffy is very happy.

 

"What's the matter?" Nami asked, batting her eyelashes. "Aren't you gonna come in?"

 

Luffy stared at Nami for a moment; then, he slowly disrobed and got into the tub with the Booted Puss Woman.

 

"So? What do you think?" Nami asked.

 

"Feels nice." Luffy answered.

 

Nami giggled.

 

"Would you like me to bathe you?" she asked.

 

"Yes, please." Luffy answered with a blush.

 

Nami smirked. Then, she held up a sponge and began to scrub every part of his body. Luffy let out a pleasant moan as she did so.

 

"Like that?" Nami asked.

 

"Yeah..." Luffy moaned. "It feels good...!"

 

"That's very good to know, Luffy." Nami replied.

 

Luffy smiled.

 

"Would you like to bathe me?" Nami asked.

 

"C-can I?" Luffy asked, sounding a bit nervous.

 

"Yes." Nami nodded.

 

Luffy then went over to Nami and he nervously scrubbed the Booted Puss.

 

"Luffy, it's okay." Nami told him. "Let me help."

 

"O-o-okay," Luffy stammered.

 

Nami guided Luffy's hands and he gently scrubbed Nami's back. The Booted Puss let out a satisfactory purr.

 

"Is...is that good?" Luffy asked.

 

"Mm-hm~..." Nami hummed.

 

She lifted up her left leg.

 

"Now scrub this one, please." she spoke up.

 

"Yes, Nami." Luffy nodded.

 

He gently scrubbed Nami's leg and she let out a pleasant moan. After he was done, Nami lifted up her right leg and he scrubbed it, too. Luffy felt a little less nervous, now.

 

 _'I'm actually getting the hang of this.'_ he thought.

 

He scrubbed her shoulders, too. Next, Nami turned around, her melons in full view of Luffy. The poor Monkey Man's nose was dripping blood.

 

 _'Oh, dear god...!'_ he thought.

 

Nami wiped his nose with one of the towels.

 

"That's better," she spoke up. "Want me to help guide you, again?"

 

Luffy nodded.

 

"All right," Nami told him as she took Luffy's hand and helped him scrub her chest.

 

Luffy gulped, feeling nervous all over again.

 

"Luffy, relax," Nami spoke, softly. "It's gonna be okay."

 

Hearing this made Luffy a bit more confident.

 

"Thanks, Nami." he told her.

 

"You're welcome, Lu." Nami smiled.

 

As Luffy washed Nami's chest, Nami let out another pleasant moan.

 

"Damn, you're good at this..." she moaned.

 

"I guess you could say I'm a quick learner." Luffy chuckled.

 

"Don't I know it?" Nami asked with a wink.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

Nami giggled. Then...Luffy kissed her. Nami was a bit surprised at first and then she kissed him back. Luffy broke the kiss to play with his rubber ducky and Nami pouted. Then, she smirked and took the rubber ducky away from him.

 

"Hey!" Luffy cried. "Give that back!"

 

"Make me, Monkey Boy." Nami teased.

 

Luffy tried to get his rubber ducky back yet, Nami kept up her little game. All the while, they laughed. Eventually, Luffy got close enough and caught his rubber ducky...as well as a kiss from Nami.

 

"MMPH!!!"

 

Nami blushed as red as a tomato. However, she relaxed a bit as she kissed Luffy back.

 

"Mmm~," Luffy moaned. "Your lips taste like tangerines..."

 

Nami smirked at this.

 

"Thank you..." she whispered.

 

Then, she kissed Luffy again.

 

"Your lips taste like meat, _Lulu-chan_." Nami moaned.

 

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy giggled. "It was probably from dinner."

 

Nami smirked.

 

"Hope you have enough room for dessert."

 

"Ooh! I'd love some ice cream!"

 

Nami giggled.

 

"Not that kind of dessert, you silly monkey."

 

It took all of five seconds for Luffy to finally get it.

 

"Oh~!" he exclaimed.

 

Nami nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Luffy's neck as she kissed him again. Her chest pressed up against him as she did. Luffy moaned and blushed as he kissed her back.

 

"Luffy...I want you..." Nami moaned. "I want you in...right now...!"

 

Luffy smirked. Before he could do as Nami commanded, the Booted Puss took out a Trojan Man condom from within the towels.

 

"Safety first." she said.

 

"Right." Luffy nodded with a smirk.

 

Nami opened up the packet and removed the condom from it. Luffy stood up with Little Luffy still standing firm.

 

"Time to suit up, Little Luffy." Luffy said.

 

(A/N: Fang's idea! XD )

 

"Yes, indeed~." Nami agreed as she placed the condom over her captain's hard member. "There. Perfect."

 

Luffy sat back down into the tub, lifted Nami up by her waist, put her womanhood on top of his manhood, and asked, "You ready?"

 

To which, she responds by saying, "Hell yeah."

 

Luffy smirked as he grabbed her hips and started thrusting into her.

 

"Mmmnn...oh, Luffy~!" Nami moaned.

 

Her moans were music to his ears.

 

"You like that, huh?" Luffy asked.

 

"Mm-hmm..." Nami hummed.

 

"Well, it's gonna get better," Luffy told her. "Hope you're prepared for this."

 

"Eh?" Nami gasped.

 

Then...Luffy started grinding up inside her. Nami began to scream out in ecstasy.

 

"LUFFY~!" she yowled.

 

Luffy kissed her to keep her quiet. They continued their pleasure for a good hour and thirty minutes until they both climaxed. Luffy panted as he sat in the tub. The minute Nami caught her breath, she sat by his side.

 

"That...was amazing." she spoke up.

 

"Yeah, it was." Luffy agreed.

 

Luffy let out a big yawn and stretched his arms. Nami kissed him on his right cheek.

 

"Man...I'm really tired all of a sudden." he yawned.

 

"Probably from all that sex." Nami spoke up. "Why don't we get out of the tub and go to bed?"

 

"Good idea." Luffy agreed; he looked like he was about to nod off any second.

 

They both got out of the bathtub, dried off, applied lotion onto their bodies, and they exited the bathhouse. Nami remembered to unplug the drain, too. Afterwards, she and Luffy went to the Women's Quarters. Then, they curled up together under the blankets.

 

"Goodnight, Luffy."

 

"'Night, Nami!"

 

Soon, the happy -and nice and clean- couple fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fanart of Nami in the bathtub.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all enjoy~! ^^


End file.
